1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for loading pulley blanks into a pulley splitting machine and, more specifically, to a loading mechanism having a magazine, a pivotable arm, and a slide which cooperate to individually feed blanks drawn from the magazine on to the slide which in turn feeds the blanks to a work station in the pulley splitting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pulley splitting machines are known in the art, examples being disclosed in U.S. Ser. Nos. 679,260 and 679,261 (now abandoned), filed Apr. 22, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of this application. The prior art machines have been traditionally loaded by hand, the operator locating a blank to be split in a work station. Hand loading is slow and cumbersome.
Loading mechanisms for use with pulley splitting machines are known in the art. In general, these known mechanisms are in some cases undesirable due to their low rate of speed, high expense and low reliability. These loading mechanisms used a single magazine. A single magazine, while superior to hand loading, requires the machine to be stopped when the magazine is empty.